


love me do

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sayaka maizono / makoto naegi: her plan succeeds. (love me, love me, love me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me do

it works, it works, it works, sayaka maizono twirls the meat cleaver in between slender, blood-stained fingers, she doesn’t flinch when the blade lands tip first into his chest. she smiles widely, and clasps her hands together, puts them against her chest, and just takes it all in, the sights the sounds the smell, makoto naegi is still twitching and gurgling underneath her knife’s cold kiss. sayaka’s blue hair pools on top of the bridge of his nose, she leans over him and just smiles, tracing circles on his pale cheeks. 

“oh naegi-kun,” she purrs. he chokes on his own blood, vomits the red out, it spills and reddens the bathroom’s ivory tiles. she presses a finger against his lips, and whispers shh, dabbing her fingertips against the crimson. she looks away for a second, finds a place on the wall, and paints. her fingers glide over the white vinyl, crafting, fabricating. 

“all done.” she ruffles his hair, and kisses him. it’s desperate, ugly, she kisses him, tugs at his hair, shoves her tongue into his mouth, in an ugly attempt at redemption. he leaves blood in her mouth, he leaves it and closes his eyes. 

sayaka pats down her skirt, wipes away tears, and flees the crime scene—she slips into the inky black.

(kyouko kirigiri’s lips twitch into a grimace when she enters makoto naegi’s bathroom. there’s a message left for the investigation team.  
“love me do.” she snarls, getting to work.)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for writing reminder 2 edit


End file.
